


Safe From the Storm

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Better in Red, Clothing Kink, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him more than she should, in ways she knows she should not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe From the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse prompts 'Brother/Sister' and 'Better in Red'. Probably takes place early first season.

She loves him more than she should, in ways she knows she should not. She cannot help but adore her beloved Cesare, with his luscious dark locks and smouldering brown eyes.

Her brother has always been her protector and confidante. He was there for her when their mother was busy with their younger brother Joffre. He always had time for her when their father was wrapped up in his clerical duties. It was his bed she always climbed into after a nightmare or during thunderstorms.

At some point she stopped going to his bed during storms because she was afraid, and started climbing under the covers simply because it was a wonderful excuse for cuddling up against him.

To have his strong arms around her is the one thing in the world that never fails to make her feel safe and loved. He quickens her heart in a way that no other man has.

She knows he feels constrained by the clerical robes and duties their father – their Holy Father, now – has bestowed upon him. Yet she adores the robes, the femininity of them covering his masculine form. She loves the red that makes him appear even more authoritative, more powerful. She finds him handsome in whatever he wears, but, God help her, he's even better in red.

A distant rumble of thunder sounds and Lucrezia smiles to herself. Tonight she shall tiptoe, barefooted, into the bedroom of her Cardinal Borgia and slip beneath his sheets. She'll sleep in his arms, safe from the storm.


End file.
